Tales Of Death
by thesupremereal
Summary: Death chooses Harry Potter as it's Master. This changes everything. Powerful!Harry, Au GoF, H/Hr.
1. Death Selection

Tales Of Death

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Death Selection**_

Harry Potter's life was not an easy one to live. But it became hell after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Nobody trusted him anymore, not even Ron. He refused to talk to him and said it was just a way to get attention. Hermione was the only one who trusted him anymore.. He was alone and lonely. He wanted to die and actually attempted it….multiple times! But nobody except for Hermione gave a damn for him. But one day everything had changed.

It began just like any other day with scowls and nasty looks being shot at him. He decided to go to the Headmaster's office after noticing strange behavior on the Marauder's Map as it was showing Moody as Bartemius Crouch Jr and he knew that the map is foolproof so a Confundus Charm woudn't have worked and the map never lies.

The password was Licorice Wand. He spoke the password and entered the office.

"What is it my boy?"

"Sir, this is a map that shows the location of everyone in Hogwarts but there's something odd in here. Whenever I see Moody in this map it always shows Bartemius Crouch Jr. Do you think that Moody is fake and put my name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong in this map?"

"No sir. It even showed Pettigrew when he was disguised."

"I'll investigate the matter-" The old headmaster could not complete his sentence as his wand flew into Harry's hand and a cloak burst open the door of his office and the Resurrection Stone flew into Harry's hands.

"S-sir I didn't-"

"It's incredible! Death chose you as it's master! You see that these items are the Deathly Hallows. It's said that Death itself made these items and when these are united. The person who unites them or is selected to become the Master of Death. You have the authority to kill anyone or revive anyone as you please because Death selected you. You have supreme authority over people's lives. If you wanted to, you can remove yourself from the tornament and you can use the projection realm."

"I-I can do all this stuff?"

"Let's try Harry, close your eyes and feel you want to leave the world."

"That won't be so hard."

Harry closed his eyes and did as asked. The world around him turned colourless and he opened his eyes.

"Now try to fly."

Harry jumped in the air and he flew! Dumbledore kept him in the office and trained him to become what he can become.

 ***That Night at the Great Hall***

"Excuse me everyone." Dumbledore got ready for an announcement.

"Hogwarts is proud to have none other than the Master of Death sitting on the Gryffindor table.

Everyone was wondering who it could be.

"Who do you think it is?" Dean asked everyone just before Harry stood up and went to Dumbledore.

"I present to you. Harry Potter, The ultimate master of Life & Death!"

Now everyone was scowling and thinking that Potter got fame & attention again for nothing.

"Now most of you would not believe that I'm Death. If you are in doubt, maybe this demonstration will make it clear." Harry spoke confidently and snapped his fingers and Severus Snape fell to the ground. Harry snapped his fingers again and Snape woke up again.

Loud noises were being heard from the students who were fearing for their life….especially a red haired student and the whole Hufflepuff table were panicking and feeling afraid of the consequences of what they did to Harry. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was hiding under the Slytherin table.

"So, if anyone ticks the bomb off. They will die in the explosion." This was said by Harry before he disappeared into thin air and appeared to his seat on the Gryffindor table.

"Harry is it true?" Hermione sat next to him and whispered to him.

"I think you are not blind to see the demonstration or should I do another?" After this the whole table except for Hermione went away.

"Harry are you really going to kill someone?'

"Of course not unless they tick me or my friends off."

"Are you saying that you're not my friend?"

"No, I mean that Ron's not your friend."

"That's off the point! I'm gonna teach you a useful trick! Just wait!" Harry replied with a goofy grin on his face. Seeing his grin Hermione broke into laughter.

"Honestly, you look funny!" She continued laughing.

"Anyone dearest to you who you wanna bring back?"

"Nope."

"Glad to hear it."

"So what did you want me to learn?"

"Be patient Hermione."

They both finished dinner and returned to the common room where they held a discussion about Voldemort.

"If Voldemort was supposed to die 13 years ago then you can kill him right? He is on the death list after all."

"Good point." Harry snapped his fingers.

 ***In Riddle Manor***

Lord Voldemort was screaming and crying in his baby form before he disappeared in thin air as he felt his horcruxes being destroyed.

 ***Gryffindor Common Room***

Everyone was looking at Harry as he collapsed and his scar disappeared.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione said as she was panicking.

"Yes. I'm fine. I can heal myself."

She pulled him into a hug.

"So the bastard's gone."

"Thank Death for choosing you!"

Harry let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Alright, I'm drowsy."

"Me too. Goodbye."

And they both returned to their dorms. Ron approached Harry, obviously for apologizing.

"Harry, I wanted to apologiz-" Ron was speaking nervously when Harry shouted.

"Look! If it's a piss poor excuse that you give me because you didn't talk to me! I'm going to disintegrate you into pieces and trust me! Even the ministry can't stop me!" Saying this Harry went to his bed and was lost in sleep.

….

To be continued in Chapter 2 (The Ministry Opposition)


	2. The Ministry Opposition

Tales Of Death

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **The Ministry Opposition & The Death Circle**_

Everything was not well for Barty Crouch Jr as he had been caught and discovered by Albus Dumbledore that his master was dead by the Master of Death. All dark secrets of Lord Voldemort were spilled from his mouth through Veritaserum.

Harry Potter was enjoying himself. He decided to make a circle of friends who would help to make his death list be better. He decided to share his powers with the friends and carry out justice. Hermione was the first candidate. Under Harry's tutelage she had learned the ability to project herself meaning she could stop time and space for as long as she wanted and the ability to remove her soul from her body without making horcruxes. Then there was occlumency, legilimency, how to kill someone by snapping her fingers etc. She was Harry's equal and he was glad about it.

Harry and Hermione decided to name this group 'The Death Circle'.

 ***In Cornelius Fudge's Office***

Lucius Malfoy was beyond angry at Harry Potter. He had threatened Lucius' son that he would kill his whole family. However, Malfoy was too naïve to understand that Potter wouldn't have threatened him if he didn't have the power to bring down Malfoy. Lucius was going to bribe Fudge into finding a way to send Potter to Azkaban.

"Fudge, the Potter brat is going off his limits and he is getting more popular than you for faking that he is the Master of Death and all that bullshit. We must show the brat his place!"

"I agree Lucius. I will do something about that." Said the air-head that was Cornelius Fudge.

 ***Later in Fudge's office***

"Dolores, are the crimes of Mr. Potter sent to Amelia Bones?"

"Yes, Cornelius." Replied the stink filled nasty toad of a woman in her sickly sweet voice, Dolores Umbridge.

"Great! Let's go to Hogwarts!"

 ***Lunchtime at Hogwarts***

Lunch at Hogwarts was disrupted by Cornelius Fudge himself making an announcement.

"Mr. Harry James Potter has been convicted of killing a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his 1st year, destroying Gilderoy Lockhart's reputation and obliviating his memories in his 2nd year, helping Sirius Black for escaping prison in his 3rd year and illegally-"

"Hey Minister, you're quite fucked now because you have ticked Harry and Hermione off." Seamus shouted loudly enough for the whole hall to hear.

"How dare you use foul language-"

"Yup Minister, you're quite fucked." Harry and Hermione appeared out of nowhere and snapped their fingers killing all the aurors and the Dementors accompanied by the Minister.

"Now, what part of 'Master of Death' did you not understand?"

Then the Minister utterly ripped his reputation to shreds by peeing in his pants, literally and apparated as fast as he could.

Harry took out a banner and pasted it to the wall. It read " **The Death Circle auditions in the Room of Requirement after lunch".** Dumbledore smirked and contemplated on how the school had changed under the influence on class toppers/ masters of the power of Death.

The final selected members were : Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Vincent Crabbe, Hannah Abbott ,Gregory Goyle, Zacharias Smith and…. **Draco Malfoy**.


End file.
